


Stitch Me Up

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roy is the only one who seems to appreciate Kaldur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a headcanon, turned into a thing.

One of the things Roy and Kaldur fight about most is the Team. Kaldur hears Roy’s voice screaming a furious, “That Team is going to kill you!” every time he finds himself in a life threatening situation.

Kaldur’s remembers Roy slamming his hands on a table, hissing that “They’ll let you die and stand by watching when it happens,” when he’s covering a bloody wound with webbed fingers. The bitter, “Have they ever even thanked you?” when his teammates crowd around Dick and his dislocated shoulder. He gasps through the pain, gritting his teeth. He doesn’t even have to brush it off. They don’t notice. He doesn’t know who’s blood they think is on his hands. He can’t be bothered to care if they don’t.

Kaldur cries while Roy stitches him up. It’s doesn’t hurt much. Not the wound, not the stitches. Roy kisses his throat, his jaw.

"I bet you did great out there, Kaldur. Shit, you did great."

Kaldur chokes and buries his face in Roy’s shoulder. The redhead holds him close, kissing the back of his neck.

"Take a break from them. Please. Come stay with me a week. We don’t have to patrol if you don’t want to."

"I cannot leave them."

"Kaldur! They’ll kill you. They are going to kill you. I can’t lose you. Please."

Roy presses a kiss to Kaldur’s mouth. Tears smear against Kaldur’s cheek and he wasn’t sure whose they are.

"You… I got this issue. Someone I love’s been taken from me. And I need you to help me get him back. Please."

It takes a moment for Kaldur to realize Roy is talking about him. He chokes out a sob and nods, pressing up against him. Roy’s the only one who ever speaks to him like this. The only one who really appreciates him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
